1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output-power control apparatus for an electric power system using a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known secondary battery system which supplies an electric power by use of a secondary battery. For example, such a secondary battery system is used for storing an electric power at night (for example, see “The January Issue of Monthly Energy”, The Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun, Ltd., Dec. 28, 2004, pp. 82 to 84).
However, nothing is conventionally known about control of the output power in an electric power system which supplies electric power, with a secondary battery system connected in parallel with a power generator.
Therefore, electric power output from an electric power system is difficult to control when the electric power system is configured by connecting a power generator, for which it is difficult to maintain a constant power generation amount, in parallel with a secondary battery.